Love Songs
by Lara Sidney Snape Croft
Summary: Música e poesia se entrelaçam, formando uma história onde o amor vence toda e qualquer barreira.


_Nome das músicas usadas em ordem:  
- Eu te amo, Te amo, Te amo (Roberto Carlos);  
- Pedaço de Mim (Chico Buarque);  
- My All (Mariah Carey);  
- Aonde Quer que Eu Vá (Herbert Vianna);  
- Eu Sei que Vou Te Amar (Tom Jobim/ Vinícius de Moraes);  
- Por Causa de Você (Tom Jobim/ Dolores Duran);  
- Palpite (Vanessa Rangel);  
- Meu Grande Amor (Lara Fabian);  
- Eu Preciso de Você (Roberto Carlos/ Erasmo Carlos);  
- Samba em Prelúdio (Vinícius de Moraes/ Baden Powell);  
- Não Vá Embora (Marisa Monte);  
- Soneto à Morte (Giana De Marco – a autora) – poesia;  
- Soneto da Devoção (Vinícius de Moraes) – poesia. _

Eles estavam tão longe… fazia quase quatro anos que não se viam. E isso tudo porque _ele_ descobriu tudo.  
O mundo estava acabando, as trevas estavam tomando conta da luz. Dumbledore já não conseguia mais controlar nada, ninguém mais acreditava nele. Voldemort se reerguera, estava muito mais forte do que já fora um dia. Cada vez mais fieis se juntavam a ele, estavam se tornando invencíveis. Porém, aquele que ele acreditava ser seu servo mais fiel, era na verdade um traidor, e ele descobriu isso.  
Severo Snape estava lá, na prisão de Azkaban, há quase quatro anos, vigiado pelos Dementadores, que agora estavam sob poder do Lord das Trevas. Não podia comunicar-se com ninguém, mas ao menos podia receber cartas.  
Hermione, sua esposa, escrevia diariamente palavras muito aflitas. Severo não tinha como deixa-la mais calma. Mas ela acreditava em Severo com seu sangue-frio, acreditava que ele agüentaria firme a pressão até ela achar alguma maneira de tira-lo daquele lugar.

_"Tanto tempo longe de você,  
Quero ao menos lhe falar.  
A distância não vai impedir,  
Meu amor, de lhe encontrar". _

Severo passava o dia todo olhando fixo para a parede de sua cela, deixando sua mente vazia para não enlouquecer. As cartas de Hermione o confortavam, mas mesmo assim ele podia sentir a aflição dela. Afinal, ele também se sentia assim, desejava muito vê-la. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas nem isso conseguia.

_"Cartas já não adiantam mais,  
Quero ouvir a sua voz.  
Eu estou quase morrendo De saudades de você". _

E o pior é que nenhum deles sabia quando Severo poderia sair de Azkaban. Só, mesmo, quando Voldemort fosse destruído, coisa que não havia previsão. E pelo jeito que as coisas iam, talvez nem seus netos fossem viver o bastante para vê-lo sumir de vez.

_"Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu  
Tenho ainda que esperar.  
Quantas vezes eu até chorei,  
Pois não pude suportar"._

Hermione queria tanto voltar a andar pelos terrenos de Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Severo, como faziam na época da paz. Agora não conseguia fazer mais nada sem ele, nem ao menos respirar direito. Sua vida dependia da vida dele. Hermione não existia sem Snape. Se ele morresse, ela também morreria. Eram um só, como haviam jurado um para o outro tantas vezes. E Hermione sentia-se no fim de sua existência. A tristeza estava a consumindo. Não ia mais suportar, ia se acabar logo. E se Severo não recebesse mais cartas, ela tinha certeza de que ele também desistiria daquela vida inútil. Iriam morrer de saudade e tristeza sem ao menos poder trocar um último adeus.

_"Para mim não adianta  
Tantas coisas sem você.  
Eu então me desespero.  
Por favor, meu bem, eu quero  
Sem demora lhe falar". _

Ela queria ir até Azkaban vê-lo, até chegou a mencionar isso numa carta, mas sabia que se fosse iria acabar sendo presa, também, e ao invés de ajudar Severo, iria atrapalhar. Tinha que achar algum jeito, alguma forma de salva-lo, de salvar a vida dos dois!  
Todas as noites ela tinha sonhos e pesadelos. Havia vezes que ela sonhava com o encontro deles, outras sonhava que recebia uma carta anunciando a morte de seu amado, e então acordava assustada e chorando.  
Com Severo era a mesma coisa, porém ele só tinha terríveis pesadelos, isso quando conseguia dormir.

_"Mas o dia que eu  
Puder te encontrar  
Eu quero contar  
O quanto sofri  
Por todo esse tempo  
Que eu quis lhe falar.  
Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo!" _

Havia uma música que, cada vez que Hermione ia lugar seu rádio de trouxas, ela tocava. Ela chorava sempre que ouvia, pois a música falava sobre a saudade da forma exata como ela se sentia. Copiou a letra em um pergaminho e mandou para Severo:

_"Ó pedaço de mim  
Ó metade afastada de mim  
Leva o teu olhar  
Que a saudade é o pior tormento  
É pior do que o esquecimento  
É pior do que se entrevar" _

Uma lágrima caiu, manchando a tinta no pergaminho. Tudo bem, ia assim mesmo.  
Hermione hesitou por um momento. Talvez não fosse certo escrever a letra de tal música a Severo, isso poderia deprimi-lo ainda mais. Não, era melhor ficar com essa letra só para si mesma.

_Ó pedaço de mim  
Ó metade exilada de mim  
Leva os teus sinais  
Que a saudade dói como um barco  
Que aos poucos descreve um arco  
E evita atracar no cais" _

Se não fosse tão triste, seria maravilhosa, essa música, pensou Hermione.  
Apesar de tudo, ela ainda tinha que trabalhar para sobreviver. Ia todos os dias para o Ministério da Magia, era a Ministra da Magia. Era muito trabalho para uma pessoa só. Ela ia sempre, nunca faltava, mas seu trabalho já não era mais tão gratificante quanto já fora um dia. Estava sempre com a mente em Severo e com aquela música martelando.

_"Ó pedaço de mim  
Ó metade arrancada de mim  
Leva o vulto teu  
Que a saudade é o revés de um parto  
A saudade é arrumar o quarto  
Do filho que já morreu" _

Sim, essa música falava muito de seus sentimentos, mas ela já não agüentava mais. Tinha que haver um modo de esquecê-la, de apaga-la totalmente de sua mente. Apenas a música, porque de Severo ela não esqueceria jamais! Mas não havia tal modo… a música continuava a assolar-lhe o coração.

_"Ó pedaço de mim  
Ó metade amputada de mim  
Leva o que há de ti  
Que a saudade dói latejada  
E é assim como uma fisgada  
No membro que já perdi" _

Porém, apesar daquela droga de vida que ela tinha, Hermione não perdia nunca as esperanças, assim como Severo continuaria a viver enquanto houvesse uma Hermione lá fora esperando por ele. Eles não podiam desistir, um dia poderiam finalmente ser felizes e viverem em paz. E com esse pensamento, Hermione cantou pela última vez aquela música.

_"Ó pedaço de mim  
Ó metade adorada de mim  
Leva os olhos meus  
Que a saudade é o pior castigo  
E eu não quero levar comigo  
A mortalha do amor  
Adeus" _

Hermione escreveu palavras de esperança e conforto ao seu marido, esperando que talvez elas o deixassem mais tranqüilo. Claro que ela sabia que manter tranqüilidade e sanidade num lugar como aquele era praticamente impossível, mas Severo era capaz de tudo por seu amor.

_"I'd give my all to have  
(Eu daria tudo para ter)  
Just one more night with you  
(Só mais uma noite com você)  
I'd risk my life to feel  
(Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir)  
Your body next to mine  
(Seu corpo próximo ao meu)  
'Cause I can't go on  
(Porque eu não posso seguir)  
Living in the memory of our song  
(Vivendo na memória da nossa canção)  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
(Eu daria tudo por seu amor esta noite)" _

Uma certa noite, enquanto Hermione dormia, sonhou com uma coisa incrível, inacreditável: uma solução! Isso, agora ela já sabia o que fazer para tirar seu marido daquela prisão terrível e das garras daqueles monstros!  
Achou melhor não escrever para ele, já que não sabia se suas cartas passavam pela mão de alguém antes de chegar a ele. Tratou de pôr seu plano em prática.

Primeiro tratou de pedir emprestada a seu amigo Harry Potter sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Não que ela adiantasse contra dementadores, mas lá havia um pequeno número de Comensais da Morte ajudando na guarda. Depois foi falar com Dumbledore, contar-lhe o que iria fazer. O velho professor lhe deu muito apoio, mas também muitos conselhos.  
Remo Lupin era seu grande amigo e concordou em ajuda-la.  
O plano era o seguinte: de barco, mesmo (na ilha da prisão não era permitido aparatar), ela e Lupin atravessariam o caminho de mar. Depois passariam pela barreira de Comensais de baixo da capa de Harry. Então, quando estivessem próximos aos dementadores, Hermione chegaria com uma Marca Negra falsa estampada no braço e Lupin como seu refém. Assim ela provaria ser uma fiel ao Lord das Trevas, entregando Lupin. Iria leva-lo para dentro da prisão, e então lá dariam um jeito para sair junto com Severo. E é claro que Lupin lembrou que eles deveriam levar um bom estoque de chocolates nos bolsos e ficar comendo-os a todo o momento.  
Era um plano muito arriscado, mas ela devia e queria fazer isso. E realmente não soube como não pensou nisso antes.

_"Olhos fechados pra te encontrar.  
Não Estou ao seu lado, mas posso sonhar.  
Aonde quer que eu vá levo você no olhar.  
Aonde quer que eu vá.  
Aonde quer que eu vá.  
Não sei bem certo se é só ilusão,  
Se é você já perto, se é intuição.  
Longe daqui, longe de tudo  
Os sonhos vão te buscar.  
Volta pra mim, vem pro meu mundo,  
Eu sempre vou te esperar". _

Finalmente o dia da "missão" chegou; Lupin e Hermione estavam nervosos, mas tinham esperanças de que tudo daria certo. Despediram-se dos amigos mais próximos e partiram num sábado às 6h00. No meio da viajem de barco Hermione começou pensar que aquele plano era muito idiota e que não daria certo de jeito algum. Chegou a comentar isso com Lupin, mas ele tirou esse pensamento de sua cabeça com palavras confortadoras.  
A ilha onde ficava a prisão de Azkaban era muito longe, levaram quase o dia inteiro para chegar lá. Era noite, já, 21h00, quando chegaram. Talvez fosse até mais fácil no escuro.  
Hermione e Lupin se enfiaram debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry Potter e passaram pela barreira de oito Comensais da Morte. Não foi fácil passar, mas por fim conseguiram. Mais à frente havia milhares de Dementadores. A mulher tentou por muito tempo convencer os monstros de que agora ela estava do lado das trevas e que seu Mestre deu ordem de que ela levasse Remo Lupin a uma cela. Estava realmente difícil convence-los, e os dois já estavam muito fracos. Mas finalmente aqueles monstros deixaram os dois passar.  
Entraram na prisão sob a Capa da Invisibilidade. Era um lugar muito escuro, com apenas duas janelas minúsculas em cada extremo do lugar. Havia várias celas com um ou dois bruxos dentro. Uns falando e fazendo coisas sem nexos, outros grunhindo e pedindo ajuda.  
Aquele lugar tinha um cheiro de coisa podre e um ar tão pesado, frio e triste, que estava deixando Hermione enjoada. Ela e Lupin começaram a engolir feito loucos os chocolates.  
Andavam cada vez mais fundo naquele corredor. Ele parecia não ter fim e pareciam que nunca iam encontrar Severo! Hermione desesperava-se, estava a ponto de começar a chorar. Lupin disse para ela pensar em coisas muito felizes, ou senão ela talvez nunca fosse recuperar sua sanidade.  
Hermione não se lembrava de ter tido momentos felizes… ao menos não pelos últimos quatro anos. Então começou a pensar nela saindo dali com Severo são e salvo, os dois indo para casa felizes sem problema algum. É, definitivamente esse era o máximo que ela podia fazer.  
Finalmente Hermione viu alguém que lembrava Severo. Tinha cabelos negros como os dele, mas estavam muito mais longos que o normal. Esse homem estava sentado de costas, olhando para a parede e sem camisa, apenas com uma calça preta toda furada e rasgada, além de curta. Ela apontou o homem para Lupin. Então eles se aproximaram.  
- S-sev-vero? – chamou Hermione hesitante e quase sem voz.  
O homem permaneceu imóvel, porém soltou um som muito baixo e grave, parecido com um nome:  
- Hermione… – então ele abaixou a cabeça.  
Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para Lupin. Ele viu que ela chorava.  
- Severo, sou eu! – Hermione tentou, mas sua voz não saiu forte o bastante para ele se convencer de que não ouvia coisas.  
Então ela viu: Severo se levantou e foi para um outro canto de sua cela, levantou uma pedra do chão e tirou alguns rolos de pergaminho velhos e mofados. Ele voltou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar onde estava e abriu um por um dos pergaminhos.  
- Ainda ouço sua voz…  
- Severo! – chamou Lupin com a voz um tanto rouca, mas mais forte que Hermione.  
- O que quer, Moody? Deixe-me em paz! – ralhou Snape com sua voz grave e letal de sempre, porém muito fraca.  
Hermione e Lupin olharam para a cela à direita da de Severo. Lá estava Alastor Moody, porém ele dormia. Estava sem seu olho giratório. Voltaram-se, então, a Severo.  
- Sev… por favor… eu estou aqui, vim te salvar, meu amor!  
- Hermione, ouço você me chamando. Quisera eu poder sair daqui… preciso proteger-lhe deste mundo amaldiçoado. – dizia ele vagamente, com ar um pouco insano.  
Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente ao ver o homem amado naquele estado, judiado e insano. O tempo estava correndo e eles precisavam sair dali, mas Hermione não conseguia mais falar nada nem se mexer, apenas observar e chorar. Sofreu muito por todo esse tempo e teve certeza de que ele também. Ainda o amava mesmo depois de quatro anos. Era só nele que ela pensava, era só ele que poderia faze-la feliz. E ela sabia que o amaria para sempre.

_"Eu sei que vou te amar,  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar,  
A cada despedida eu vou te amar,  
Desesperadamente eu sei que vou te amar.  
E cada verso meu será pra te dizer  
Que eu sei que vou te amar por toda a minha vida.  
Eu sei que vou chorar,  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar,  
Mas cada volta tua há de apagar.  
O que essa tua ausência me causou  
Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver,  
A espera de viver ao lado teu por toda a minha vida". _

- Hermione, aqui dentro não tem ninguém ao lado de Voldemort. Tire a capa e se aproxime. Tente falar com Severo. Eu estarei aqui lhe dando cobertura. – disse Lupin ao ouvido dela.  
Nada ela respondeu, apenas o encarou. Depois saiu lentamente de baixo da capa e foi devagar até perto da cela.  
- S-sev? Sou eu… estou aqui.  
Ele ergueu-se lentamente. Virou-se em direção à Hermione.  
Severo, coitado, estava maltratado, havia cicatrizes por todo o seu peito e rosto. Estava com uma barba negra um tanto longa, seus cabelos lisos e negros estavam na altura das costelas. Estava muito diferente, porém aquele olhar…  
Hermione se perdeu naqueles olhos que ela ansiava mergulhar havia tanto tempo. Eles ainda mantinham aquele brilho malicioso de sempre. Ela sorriu.  
- Severo, eu vim te buscar, meu amor. – disse ela docemente, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.  
Ele arregalou os olhos e se aproximou lentamente da grade que os separava.  
- A senhorita é muito bonita, se parece muito com Hermione.  
Severo agora a olhava muito sério; Hermione sorriu.  
- Não, Severo, sou eu mesma. Não me reconhece?  
Ele não respondeu. Passou a fitá-la com aquele olhar analítico e calculista que ela bem conhecia. Franziu a testa. Aproximou-se mais. Com a mão ergueu um pouco do cabelo dela. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu o aroma suave dos cabelos de Hermione, depois passou a mão pelo rosto dela, sentindo seus traços, então teve certeza de que ela era sua Mione.  
- Hermione… você veio! – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
- Vim, meu amor! Eu não podia mais agüentar ficar longe de você. Eu estava muito triste sem você, nossa casa já não era a mesma.

_"Ah, você está vendo só do jeito que eu fiquei  
E que tudo ficou  
Uma tristeza tão grande nas coisas mais simples  
Que você tocou  
A nossa casa, querido, já estava acostumada  
Aguardando você  
As flores na janela sorriam e cantavam  
Por causa de você  
Olhe, meu bem, nunca mais nos deixe, por favor  
Somos a vida e o sonho, nós somos o amor  
Entre, meu bem, por favor  
Não deixe o mundo mal te levar outra vez  
Me abrace simplesmente, não fale, não lembre  
Não chore, meu bem" _

Ele sorriu para ela com um brilho de felicidade no olhar.  
- Mas… como…? Como conseguiu? Como espera sair daqui agora que…  
- Calma, Severo. Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Agora precisamos sair daqui. Lupin veio comigo para nos ajudar.  
Nisso Lupin saiu de baixo da capa e sorriu para Severo.  
- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas é realmente muito bom vê-lo, Severo!  
- Digo o mesmo, Lupin.  
- Remo, acho que talvez só um Alorromora já funcione com essa grade, não é? – disse Hermione.  
- Duvido muito, mas vamos lançar o feitiço juntos. Quem sabe assim dê.  
Os dois disseram o feitiço juntos, apontando a varinha para a fechadura da cela, mas não funcionou.  
- E agora?  
- Não se desespere, Hermione. Vamos achar um jeito.

_"Tô com saudades de você debaixo do meu cobertor  
E te arrancar suspiros, fazer amor  
Tô com saudades de você na varanda em noite quente  
O arrepio e o frio que dá na gente  
Truque do desejo  
Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo  
Eu sinto a falta de você, me sinto só  
E aí, será que você volta?  
Tudo a minha volta é triste  
Tô com saudades de você, do nosso banho de chuva  
Do calor da minha pele, da língua tua  
Tô com saudades de você censurando o meu vestido  
As juras de amor ao pé do ouvido" _

Não havia como abrir a grade por meio da magia, e isso não deixou Hermione nem um pouco feliz; Lupin olhava para todos os lados em busca de algo que pudesse tirá-los dali; Severo estava de costas para eles, em silêncio.  
- Severo, meu amor, você não tem nenhuma idéia? – perguntou Hermione com a voz um tanto chorosa.  
- Idéia? Que idéia? Não sei do que está falando. – respondeu ele vagamente.  
- O-o quê?! Severo! Idéia para nós o tirarmos daqui. Foi para isso que viemos aqui, não é?  
- Ah, é mesmo. Não, querida, não tenho idéia. Vocês deveriam saber o que fazer.  
- Dê um chocolate a ele. – sussurrou Lupin ao ouvido dela.  
Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e dele tirou uma barra de chocolate. Tirou o papel e ofereceu a Snape.  
- Sev, coma isso.  
Ele virou e viu que ela lhe oferecia o chocolate através da grade.  
- Não quero. Você sabe que não gosto de chocolate.  
- Eu sei, mas…  
- Quatro anos não são o bastante para você esquecer detalhes como esse! Ou será que são? Pois saiba, _Hermione__ Granger_, que nem por um segundo, neste lugar horrível, eu me esqueci de você! – ele já estava quase gritando.  
- Perdoe-me, Severo… - disse ela abaixando a cabeça e guardando o chocolate de volta no bolso.  
- Dá para vocês falarem mais baixo? Não estou afim de ser preso de verdade. E eu preciso de silêncio para pensar em algo para nos tirar daqui!  
Hermione sentiu-se muito mau. Sabia que talvez aquele Severo Snape que conhecera nunca mais ela fosse ver, porque este que se apresentava à sua frente era muito diferente. Mas não importava, ela o amaria para sempre, não era uma simples grade e uns Dementadores idiotas que a impediriam de seguir sua vida ao lado de seu grande amor.

_"Pode chover, o céu cair, que nada vai  
Tirar o que eu guardei dentro de mim.  
É só pensar em você,  
No amor que uniu os nossos corações.  
Se o mundo te esconder  
Por trás de muros e prisões,  
Te encontrarei, meu grande amor". _

Continuaram a levantar idéias, mas nenhuma aplausível. Na verdade, nenhuma com alguma possibilidade de se haver sucesso.  
Estavam há quase uma hora só para pensar em algo, quando uma voz rouca os chamou:  
- Essas celas podem ser abertas com suas respectivas chaves.  
Snape continuou indiferente; Hermione e Lupin olharam espantados para o dono da voz.  
- Moody!  
- É bom vê-lo, Remo.  
- É bom vê-lo, também, Moody.  
- Os Dementadores guardam as chaves.  
- Sim, mas como vamos consegui-las? Como vamos tirar as chaves deles?  
- Usando o mesmo método que usaram para entrar aqui.  
- O mesmo método? – perguntou Hermione confusa.  
- Mas… para entrar aqui Hermione teve que se passar por Comensal e eu… É isso! – exclamou ele repentinamente.  
- O quê, Lupin?!  
- Eu vim como prisioneiro, mas ainda não estou preso! – falava ele alegre.  
- É claro que não, viemos aqui para… O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Hermione, você não pegou as chaves para me colocar dentro da cela!  
- É mesmo!  
Agora, graças a Alastor Moody, eles tinham um plano. E esse daria certo.  
Hermione e Lupin voltaram até os Dementadores e pediram a chave, mas um que parecia ser o supremo disse que só ele podia abrir as celas. Tudo bem, esse era o único jeito. Quando estava há uma distância considerável dos outros Dementadores, Hermione e Lupin lançaram o feitiço do Patrono no Dementador, fazendo-o sumir. Então puderam finalmente pegar o molho de chaves.  
- Ok, conseguimos, agora só falta descobrirmos qual é a da cela de Severo.  
- E a da cela de Moody. – completou Lupin.  
- Certo. Mas como vamos sair nós quatro?  
- Isso é outro problema… poderíamos sair por uma janela, mas estando ali fora, não há o que fazer. Mesmo porque a há Dementadores cercando toda a ilha.  
Foram indo até chegar aonde estavam a cela de Severo e a de Moody. Foram testando todas as chaves até achar a que servia.  
Quando a cela de Severo foi aberta, Hermione entrou nela rapidamente; Severo sorriu.  
- Por Merlim, quanto tempo! Severo, eu não quero nunca mais ter que me separar de você!  
- Não precisará mais, Hermione. Ficarei ao seu lado.  
- Eu te amo! – declarou ela sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.  
Um longo beijo se seguiu. Não queriam se largar jamais. Queriam poder se amar ali mesmo, mas aí já era demais. Isso teria que esperar.

_"Eu preciso de você  
Porque tudo o que pensei  
Que pudesse desfrutar da vida  
Sem você não sei  
Meu amanhecer é lindo  
Se você comigo está  
Tudo é mais bonito  
No sorriso que você me dá  
Eu não vivo sem você  
Porque tudo o que eu andei  
Procurando pela vida  
Agora eu sei  
Que andei sabendo  
Que em algum lugar te encontraria  
Pois você já era minha  
E eu sabia  
Como a abelha  
Necessita de uma flor  
Eu preciso de você  
E desse amor  
Como a terra necessita  
O sol e a chuva  
Eu te preciso" _

Os dois sabiam que precisavam muito um do outro. Severo sabia que precisava de Hermione para continuar vivendo feliz, e Hermione sabia que, agora mais que nunca, Severo precisava dela, de seu apoio, de seu carinho e compreensão. Ambos necessitavam de amor.

_"Eu não vivo só um minuto sem você  
Eu preciso de você  
Porque em toda a minha vida  
Nem por uma vez  
Amei alguém assim  
Você é tudo, é muito mais  
Do que eu sonhei pra mim  
E é por isso que  
Eu preciso de você" _

- Severo, não sei como pude viver tanto tempo sem você. Foi horrível!  
- Eu entendo. Comigo foi a mesma coisa.  
- Vê se agora não sai mais do meu lado.  
- Pode deixar. – e sorriu.  
- Agora vou cuidar de você, meu amor.  
- Não, você é que precisa de proteção. Tenho certeza de que quando se derem por minha falta, irão atrás de mim. Podem querer me chantagear ameaçando sua vida, Hermione.  
- Eles não teriam coragem!  
- Ah, teriam. Temos que tomar cuidado e ficar atentos.  
- Tudo bem… Por favor, Sev, me beija.  
Novamente ele sorriu e então se beijaram, ardente e apaixonadamente, um beijo muito necessitado. Um não existia sem o outro. Hermione era nada sem Severo e vice-versa.

_"Eu sem você  
Não sei nem porque  
Porque sem você  
Não sei nem chorar  
Sou chama sem luz  
Jardim sem luar  
Luar sem amor  
Amor sem se dar" _

- Eu te amo, Sev.  
- Também te amo, Hermione, muito mais do que pode imaginar.

_"Eu sem você  
Sou só desamor  
Um barco sem mar  
Um campo sem flor  
Tristeza que vai  
Tristeza que vem  
Sem você, meu amor, eu não sou ninguém  
Sem você, meu amor, eu não sou ninguém  
Ai que saudade  
Que vontade de ver  
Renascer nossa vida  
Volta, querido  
Os meus braços precisam dos teus  
Teus braços precisam dos meus  
Estou tão sozinha  
Tenho os olhos cansados de olhar  
Para o além  
Vem ver a vida  
Sem você, meu amor, eu não sou ninguém" _

Moody também teve sua cela aberta. Agora eles precisavam dar um jeito de sair daquele lugar. Mais um grande enigma nas mãos.  
- Severo, Moody, vocês nunca perceberam alguma passagem secreta, alguma porta ou janela sem escolta, nada?  
- Não, Remo. – respondeu Moody com a voz rouca.  
- Há um alçapão no fim desse corredor, mas há bastante Dementadores abaixo dele. – disse Snape olhando fixo para Hermione.  
- Bom… é uma opção. E sabe aonde ele vai dar?  
- Na ponta sul da ilha.  
- Nós viemos pelo norte.  
- É isso, Remo! Se conseguirmos acabar com os Dementadores que há nesse lugar, podemos usar magia para trazer o barco e vamos até um local propício para aparatar.  
- Mas Hermione, deve haver escolta nessa parte da ilha. Acho que eles não seriam tão idiotas a ponto de deixar essa parte tão desprotegida assim, ou não seria uma prisão de segurança máxima.  
- Então não é. Quando vínhamos para cá eu achei estranho quando vi aquela parte da ilha vazia, mas algo me distraiu e parei de pensar nisso. Me lembro claramente, Remo, aquele lugar está desprotegido sim!  
- Bom… então vamos.  
Os quatro se dirigiram para a parte de trás da prisão; Hermione e Severo iam de mãos dadas e um tanto felizes. Ao chegarem lá, Remo lançou um feitiço na cadeado que fechava o alçapão, e então os quatro desceram por ele.  
- Onde estão os Dementadores que você falou, Severo?  
- Servem aqueles? – disse Snape apontando para um lugar às costas de Remo.  
Remo se virou bruscamente e se deparou com uns cinqüenta Dementadores deslizando em direção dele e seus companheiros.  
- E agora, Hermione? Somos só dois contra todos esses aí!  
- Só nos resta tentar repeli-los, Remo. Temos que contar com a sorte. Severo e Moody, fiquem aqui atrás e segurem esses chocolates. Se acontecer alguma coisa, tomem nossas posições. E comam isso aí para não desmaiarem. Remo, ataque!  
Os dois começaram a lançar o feitiço para expelir aqueles monstros. O Patrono de Hermione era uma Pantera muito grande, já o Patrono de Remo era um grande animal que parecia com um cachorro, mas andava apenas pelas pernas traseiras. Era um Lobisomem.  
- Remo, eles não acabam nunca!  
- Estamos muito fracos.  
Já estavam há muito tempo tentando afastar os Dementadores, mas eles pareciam que nunca acabariam. Severo simplesmente sentou em um canto e ali ficou observando os dois heróis enfrentarem o perigo. Já Moody olhava atentamente e ajudava avisando quando algum vinha por trás. E foi ele que, de repente, teve um idéia.  
- Vocês dois nunca vão conseguir assim. Precisam juntar seus poderes e lançar um Patrono mais poderoso!  
Remo e Hermione se entreolharam. É, talvez Moody tivesse razão. Eles precisavam tentar. Deram as mãos, se concentraram bem e gritaram juntos, o feitiço. Da ponta da varinha de cada um saiu um janto de luz azulada. Um pouco à frente os raios se difundiram num só e explodiram, formando uma enorme barreira em volta deles, como uma bolha. Cada dementador que tentava se aproximar, era repelido bruscamente.  
Aquela energia foi muito forte, Remo e Hermione precisaram ceder sua própria energia até esgotá-la para acabar com todos os Dementadores. Isso tudo durou alguns minutos. Quando todos já haviam ido embora, a bolha de se desfez e Remo e Hermione caíram desmaiados e muito suados.  
- Remo! – chamou Moody se aproximando rapidamente.  
Severo fez o mesmo, mas em relação a Hermione. Foi até ela e a abraçou com a intenção de protegê-la. Por um segundo ele pensou que fosse perdê-la, e isso arrancou uma rara lágrima de seus olhos. Continuou ali abraçado a ela torcendo para que ela resistisse.  
- Snape, os chocolates que ela deu para você. Cadê?  
- Aqui. – disse ele tirando algumas barras do bolso da sua calça rasgada.  
- Faça a garota comer um e passe outro para cá. E você coma. Eu também irei comer.  
Snape obedeceu. Pousou Hermione delicadamente no chão. Com uma mão abriu a boca dela e com a outra deu-lhe o chocolate. Fê-la mastigar movendo sua boca. Não demorou muito e ela acordou.  
- Severo? O-onde estou?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Você acaba de salvar-nos dos dementadores, querida.  
- Ah… e Remo?  
Nesse momento o homem se erguia do chão. Estava muito maltratado, suas roupas rasgaram, sua feição era de alguém que acabar de sair de uma guerra, vitorioso.  
- Vencemos? Oh, Merlim, poderemos sair daqui, agora!  
- Acho que não será tão simples, Remo.  
- Como assim, Moody?  
- Eles fugiram, não foi? Talvez tenham ido direto aos outros Dementadores e Comensais. Se não formos rápidos o bastante, seremos pegos.  
- Então vamos!  
- Mas vocês estão muito maus e cansados.  
- Eu levo Hermione nos braços. – disse Snape.  
- Ótimo. Eu vou apoiado em você, Moody. E eu não estou tão mau assim e nem sou muito pesado. Passe para cá esse chocolate.

Conforme o prometido, Severo levou Hermione em seus braços e Remo apoiado em Moody. Não precisaram andar muito para chegar ao fim daquele corredor em que entraram. Em seu fundo havia uma portinha no teto, por onde um Tio Válter não conseguiria de jeito algum passar. Ao menos todos ali eram magros.  
Quando atravessaram, tudo realmente estava vazio como Hermione disse que estaria, exceto por um Comensal da Morte recostado na parede, dormindo.  
- Façam silêncio, não o acordem. – disse Remo num sussurro.  
Foram à beira da ilha. Com um feitiço convocatório, Remo chamou o barco. Porém nesse instante quatro Comensais se aproximavam.  
- Não irão fugir tão fácil. – avisou um deles à frente.  
- É o que pesam. Vocês três, entrem no barco e se afastem. Caso eu sobreviva, vocês voltam, senão vão embora!  
- Remo, não podemos deixá-lo! – disse Hermione um tanto desesperada. – Eu o ajudo.  
- Ainda está muito fraca, Hermione.  
- Ah, que lindo! Severo, acho que está nascendo um chifre na sua testa. Se fosse você não deixava e ainda dava uns bons sopapos na cara dessa garota.  
- Mas você não é, Nott.  
Em fração de segundo Severo colocou Hermione no chão, pegou a varinha dela e atacou o Comensal abusado, usando uma Maldição Imperdoável, a pior de todas: o Avada Kedrava. No mesmo instante que o feitiço foi proferido, o Comensal caiu no chão, morto. Agora só restavam três.  
- Severo! – chamou Hermione, mas ele a ignorou.  
Os três Comensais e Severo e Remo lutaram por alguns minutos. Não se arriscavam usar aquela maldição para não acabar acertando um membro da própria equipe.  
Remo caiu, desacordado, depois que foi jogado para trás por um feitiço e batel a cabeça numa pedra. Um dos três Comensais também estava desacordado. Agora era dois contra um, mas Moody não permitiria que fosse assim: sem deixar ninguém perceber, tratou de pegar logo a varinha de Remo e partir para o ataque. Seu primeiro feitiço foi o mesmo que o de Severo no início da batalha. Acertou um Comensal em cheio no coração.  
Agora o jogo estava virado. Tinham que vencer logo e sair dali antes que mais alguém chegasse. Aquele Comensal não durou muito. Não foi morto, apenas apanhou muito. Então, quando todos haviam sido vencidos, os quatro partiram.  
Hermione não podia conter a felicidade. Agora sim ela retomaria sua vida, que foi interrompida há quatro anos atrás. Severo também se sentia assim. Hermione o completava. Não iria embora nunca mais, e nem deixaria sua amada ir.

_"E no meio de tanta gente  
Eu encontrei você  
Entre tanta gente chata  
Sem nenhuma graça  
Você veio  
E eu que pensava  
Que não ia me apaixonar  
Nunca mais na vida  
Eu podia ficar feio só perdido  
Mas com você eu fico mais bonito  
Mais esperto  
E podia estar tudo agora  
Dando errado para mim  
Mas com você dá certo  
Por isso não vá embora  
Por isso não me deixe nunca,  
Nunca mais  
Por isso não vá, não vá embora  
Por isso não me deixe,  
Não me deixe mais  
Eu podia estar sofrendo, caído por aí  
Mas com você eu fico mais feliz  
Mais desperto  
Eu podia estar agora sem você  
Mas eu não quero, não quero" _

Usaram o feitiço convocatório para o barco e navegaram até o limite para poder aparatar. Severo e Moody não tinham varinha, então Remo e Hermione teriam que gastar suas últimas energias para aparatá-los. Isso não era muito fácil. Hermione, do jeito que estava, poderia acabar entrando em coma. Severo tentaria usar a varinha dela e gastar sua própria energia, mas para isso, teria que ter sua própria varinha. Era o único jeito. Remo e Moody seguraram um no braço do outro e desapareceram num estalo. Hermione e Severo se abraçaram.  
Aparataram no Beco Diagonal. Hermione caiu no chão, desmaiada, no momento que apareceu ali. Severo se abaixou e ficou-a segurando enquanto Remo se sentava e comia um chocolate e Moody ia pedir ajuda.  
Aquilo despertou a curiosidade de todo o povo. A Ministra da Magia estava internada, em coma, no St. Mungus. Aquilo sim que era uma notícia digna de capa de todos os jornais e revistas bruxas. Porém Severo Snape não gostava nada daquilo. Se as coisas continuassem andando dessa forma, logo iriam localizá-lo e o esforço de Hermione teria sido em vão. Dumbledore disse para ele se esconder num lugar bem seguro, mas este não queria sair do lado de sua esposa, temia por sua vida.  
- Não se martirize tanto, Severo. Não foi culpa sua.  
- Como não, Alvo? Ela arriscou sua vida por mim, e agora está assim… quase morta.  
- Não fale assim. O que ela fez foi por amor, você deveria se sentir agradecido e torcer para que ela reaja logo.  
- Eu sei, eu sei… Alvo, eu sou marido da Ministra da Magia, estou sendo assediado. Posso ser pego a qualquer momento. Não quero deixar Hermione novamente.  
- E se… – aquela expressão no rosto do velho bruxo Severo já conhecia. Ele estava tendo alguma idéia. – Poderíamos levá-la – disse abaixando o tom de voz – para a sede da Ordem. Contratamos algumas medi-bruxas daqui e levamos Madame Pomfrey, já que agora é época de férias. Assim os dois estarão bem seguros e juntos.  
- Não deixa de ser uma idéia boa, diretor.  
- Ora, é claro que é! Fique aí que irei tomar as providências. Ah… sabe onde tem pena e pergaminho?  
- Ali naquela gaveta.  
Afinal, a idéia de Dumbledore deu mais que certo. Os dois puderam ficar juntos e protegidos naquela mansão que agora pertencia a Harry Potter. Levaram algumas medi-bruxas, que juraram sigilo total.  
Mas, como sempre, havia o porém. Hermione não apresentava nenhuma melhora, nenhum progresso. Do contrário, estava cada vez mais distante. Ninguém sabia o porquê, até que Madame Pomfrey conseguiu identificar o verdadeiro problema de Hermione. Sim, ela havia esgotado todas as energias, mas não era para tanto. O que aconteceu, realmente, foi um reflexo de um raio do Avada Kedrava. Como isso havia acontecido ninguém poderia dizer, mas provavelmente a vítima de Severo usava algum broche ou algo que possa ter refletido um raio, que acabou desviando para Hermione. Não havia jeito. Era certo que Hermione ia morrer, e Severo não podia fazer nada.  
Toda a mídia bruxa estava atrás de informações sobre a Ministra, queria saber sobre seu paradeiro, mas, felizmente, Dumbledore, o conselheiro direto dela e diretor da única escola bruxa na Inglaterra, conseguiu despistá-los, inventando uma história qualquer. Dizia que ela estava se recuperando bem. Grande mentira.

Severo estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama de Hermione, com suas mãos em cima das dela e com a cabeça recostada no braço da esposa. Lembrava-se de alguns dos melhores momentos em que passaram juntos, inclusive seu reencontro depois de quatro anos. E agora ela estava ali, como uma morta-viva. Seu coração batia, ainda, mesmo que fraco, mas batia, e mesmo assim ela estava morta. Severo talvez nunca fosse mais ouvir sua voz, e isso lhe arrancava lágrimas. Quando estava em Azkaban também pensava assim, mas era diferente. Agora ele a tinha na sua frente e não a podia ter dela seus beijos. Aquilo era torturante!  
Molly Weasley apareceu no quarto e aconselhou Severo a comer alguma coisa e descansar um pouco, que não o havia feito desde que chegara àquela casa. Ele se recusou, queria ficar ali ao lado de sua amada. Mas, por fim, depois de muita insistência pela parte da mulher, ele acabou cedendo.  
Talvez esse não tivesse sido o certo a ter-se feito; ao que a porta se fechou, Hermione abriu os olhos repentinamente. Sentiu-os arder por conta da luz. Olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém. Levantou-se. Reconheceu o lugar: era seu antigo quarto, quando ela o ocupava na época em que passava algum tempo na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Uma lembrança alegre veio-lhe à mente: ali foi onde Severo, seu marido, tornou-a mulher. Teve sua primeira noite de amor com o homem de sua vida. Lembrou-se do quão romântico aquele homem lhe foi, prometendo que tudo ia sair bem, que ele faria de tudo para faze-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo dali por diante. E foi ali que ele se ajoelhou à sua frente e pediu sua mão em casamento.  
Porém, ela só não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Sentiu-se com 19 anos novamente, quando tudo isso acontecera. Será que tudo fora um sonho? Ela não era casada de verdade com Severo Snape, não era Ministra da Magia, não tinha mais 29 anos, Voldemort não estava, ainda, no poder, Severo tinha sido enviado para Azkaban e ela não o tinha salvado após longos quatro anos? Não, tudo fora muito real para ter sido um simples sonho. Mas só havia um jeito de saber.  
Hermione abriu seu guarda-roupa: ele estava cheio com suas roupas. Olhou-se no espelho interno dele: estava totalmente descabelada e com a expressão muito abatida, com fundas olheiras, para dizer ao certo sua idade. Pegou um chinelo de dentro do guarda-roupa e abriu a porta. Tudo, do outro lado, parecia igual. Ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha. Resolveu descer.  
- Não fique assim, meu caro… de que adianta ficar tão triste?  
- De que adianta viver se não puder tê-la? Não… isso não é justo!  
- Por favor, tente de acalmar!  
- Me acalmar? Como quer que eu me acalme quando sei que minha mulher não tem chances de viver!  
- Severo? – uma voz delicada saiu da porta da cozinha.  
- Hermione! Hermione, está viva!  
- É… não era para estar?  
O sorriso que estava estampado na face de ambos, Severo e Hermione, desapareceu; Hermione sentiu-se mau, desmaiou, mas Severo conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Porém, quando chegou perto, pode constatar que ela não simplesmente desmaiara, mas seu coração e respiração haviam parado.  
- Hermione! Não, por favor, não me deixe! – ele a depositou no chão e pegou suas mãos, chorando muito. – Ela está morta, Alvo. Morta! Não, querida, por favor…  
- Sinto muito, Severo.  
- Não sinta! Você sempre tem uma idéia, Alvo. FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!  
- Você está muito transtornado. Não há jeito de se reverter a morte.  
- Tem de haver! Ela não pode me deixar, não tão cedo.  
Ver seu amigo, o Mestre de Poções, chorar daquela forma era de cortar o coração.  
- Quem deveria ter morrido era eu, Alvo. Eu já estava quase morto naquela prisão. Maldito! Se não fosse por mim, ela estaria viva. É minha culpa.  
- Não fale assim, Severo, você sabe que não é verdade. O único culpado nessa história é Voldemort.  
- Maldito! Mil vezes maldito! Eu vingarei você, querida. – disse Snape perto do ouvido dela, na esperança de ela ainda poder ouvi-lo.  
- Vingança não leva à nada. Por favor, Severo, tente se conformar!  
- É, eu não vou me vingar. Vou junto com ela.  
Severo foi até a pia, tirou do bolso um frasco de Poção do Sono, acrescentou sal de cozinha, chacoalhou e jogou dentro de uma pequena panela que havia em cima do fogão à lenha. Com a varinha, acendeu o fogo e em menos de cinco segundos o líquido já estava fervido. Devolveu-o ao frasco, colocou no bolso e voltou para Hermione.  
- Severo, por Merlim, você não vai fazer isso! – disse Dumbledore já sabendo o que viria a seguir.  
Porém, o bruxo ignorou o velho que o chamava e começou a "falar" com Hermione.

_"Sê só minha, vive por mim, vive por teu amor.  
Eternamente, não viverás, bem sei,  
Mas, eterno amor, amada, juro a ti,  
Mesmo que eternamente eu não viva. _

Já estás indo, deixando-me cedo, mas por quê?  
Quero-te aqui, preciso-te aqui, necessito de tuas mãos.  
Sem ti, não vivo, querida, e se te vais, viverei como?  
Sobreviver seria impossível, pois teu mel me é vital.

Teu corpo é minha energia, teus vagidos minha alma.  
Teus lábios, tão inebriantes, são de valor vital para mim.  
Tua face, luz do meu dia, teu sorriso, minha alegria.

Amada, fica, me ama, me esfrega em teu corpo, me beija.  
Quero possuir-te uma vez mais, quero teus gritos ouvir.  
Pela vida, lute, e viva ao meu lado, ao lado da luz, ao lado do amor."

- Não sei se poderei reencontrá-la, Hermione, mas talvez eu consiga me livrar dessa dor. Eu te amo e sempre a amarei, não importa para onde eu vá, eu sempre a lembrarei. Perdoe-me não vingá-la, mas não consigo nem pensar direito por conta da dor que sinto em meu peito. Você se foi, levando meu coração junto. Preciso acabar com isso.  
Ele beijou-a levemente nos lábios. Então tirou o frasco do bolso; o conteúdo já estava frio o bastante. Abriu a tampa. Olhou novamente para Hermione, ainda chorando muito.  
- Por favor, Severo, não acabe com a própria vida assim. Você ainda pode ser feliz de alguma maneira!  
- Não existe felicidade sem ela, Alvo. Por favor, não tente me impedir.  
Ele já virava o conteúdo do frasco para dentro de sua boca, quando, brusca e repentinamente, Hermione levantou, gritando:  
- NÃO!!!  
Tarde demais. Severo já havia engolido parte do líquido.  
- CUSPA! SEVERO, NÃO ENGULA!  
O que restara dentro da boca dele ele cuspiu, mas havia engolido alguma coisa.  
- Hermione! – exclamou ele depois de ter se recuperado de ter-se afogado. – Mas… está viva!  
- Sim, meu amor, eu estou!  
- Mas… como?  
- Não sei… eu ouvi tudo o que você me disse… eu lutei para voltar à vida e consegui.  
Severo arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão no pescoço. As gotas do veneno que ele engolira estavam fazendo efeito.  
- NÃO! Alvo, por favor, faz alguma coisa! Chama alguém!  
O velho diretor saiu rapidamente, indo procurar ajuda. Quando voltou, Hermione estava debruçada sobre Severo, chorando. Ele ainda vivia, mas respirava com dificuldade.  
- Sra. Snape, por favor, se afaste. Tentarei remover o veneno do sangue de seu marido. Não será fácil, ele só precisa resistir ao máximo.  
- Severo, estarei aqui ao lado. Por favor, resista, não me deixe, viva! Faça um esforço por mim, assim como eu fiz por você.  
- Eu… vou… t-tent-tar… querida…  
Ela deu um beijo no marido e apertou suas mãos contra o próprio peito. Após, levantou-se para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse fazer algo.  
Logo mais duas medi-bruxas apareceram. Conjuraram uma cama e nela depositaram Severo, já desmaiado.  
- Foi sorte que ele ingeriu pouco líquido. Talvez consigamos salva-lo.  
- Por favor, façam tudo o que estiver ao alcance de vocês.  
- Faremos.  
"Sua vez de voltar à vida, meu amor… por favor, não se vá. Sei o quanto me ama e por isso irá lutar para vencer a morte e ficar comigo, só comigo. Por favor, não morra, não me mate. Não quero sentir a dor da sua perda, querido".  
Hermione pedia à Merlim mentalmente que salvasse seu marido, pois tudo o que ele fez nessa vida foi apenas amá-la e proporcionar-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo. É claro, que em seu tempo de escola, os dois se estranhavam bastante. Mau poderiam adivinhar que mais tarde iriam perceber o quanto se amavam.  
Ela se lembrou, então, do dia em que descobriu esse sentimento. Cumpria uma detenção causada por um desastre cometido pelo amigo Neville Longbotton, na aula de Poções. Ele levantou-se e acabou derrubando um ingrediente dentro da poção de Hermione. Nem ela e nem o professor viram que a culpa foi de Neville, portanto quem ficou com a detenção foi ela.  
Enquanto cumpria a detenção – corrigir provas de 5º ano de todas as casas –, Hermione pensou ter ouvido algo estranho. O professor não estava ali, então resolveu dar uma olhada. Foi pela porta onde dava no laboratório particular de Snape. Ele estava lá, sentado, com uma expressão de dor no rosto e uma mão apertando fortemente o outro braço.

_- Professor, o senhor está bem?  
- Já terminou seus afazeres?  
- Não, é que…  
- Vá terminar, ainda não a liberei!  
- Mas, professor, o senhor não parece bem. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo.  
- Me ajudará mais me deixando sozinho.  
- É aí que fica a Marca Negra, não é?  
Snape franziu a testa.  
- Quem te disse isso, garota?  
- Isso não importa, agora. É Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele está convocando os Comensais da Morte?  
- Você sabe mais do que imaginei… é, ele está, sim.  
- E você vai?  
- Sabendo de tantas coisas, deveria saber, também que já não sou mais um Comensal.  
- Sim, eu sei, mas… eu não entendo.  
- Uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal. Eu posso estar ao lado da luz, mas carregarei essa marca em meu braço por toda a eternidade. Mesmo que não esteja mais ao lado do Lord das Trevas, a Marca Negra queima cada vez que ele convoca seus cães de caça.  
- Não há como removê-la?  
- Não. E se um Comensal não comparece, a marca não pára de arder. Leva cerca de 12 horas para a dor se extinguir.  
- Mas não há jeito de ao menos fazer a dor parar antes?  
- Há, mas eu não acho necessário. Eu agüento bem.  
- Então me conte, eu faço o que for preciso.  
- Não é necessário, Srta. Granger. Agora pode ir, eu ficarei… bem. – disse ele dando um gemido de dor.  
- Professor, por favor! Deixe-me ajudá-lo!  
Ele fitou-a por alguns segundos, então bufou.  
- Tudo bem… vá até meu armário, pegue um caldeirão pequeno, pétalas de tulipas, água, seiva de Salgueiro, ferrão de aranha e baba de trasgo.  
- Ok.  
Hermione foi e fez o que lhe foi mandado. Alguns minutos depois voltou com todos os materiais necessários; Snape estava mais pálido que o normal.  
- E agora, professor?  
Ele ensinou-a a fazer uma poção rápida. Levou cerca de 10 minutos para ficar pronta. Ela pegou alguns panos e fez compressas. Uma foi colocada na testa do professor e outra no braço, no local onde se encontrava a Marca Negra. Não levou muito tempo e a dor havia passado.  
- Obrigado, Srta. Granger.  
Ela corou.  
- Tudo bem, professor…  
Ficaram se fitando por uns segundos, um tanto constrangidos. Snape se levantou de sua cadeira e parou bem próximo a Hermione.  
- Nunca ninguém se preocupou tanto comigo.  
- Ora… o senhor é uma boa pessoa.  
- E também é a primeira a achar isso.  
Não falaram mais nada, apenas se beijaram. Nisso Hermione já estava próxima de completar o ano letivo e fazer a formatura, portanto o casal não teve que esperar muito para poder oficializar o namoro.  
_  
- Hermione, está bem?  
- Ah, claro. Estou sim, Alvo. Só um pouco… cansada.  
- Vá descansar, querida. Eu fico aqui com Severo. Qualquer notícia, mando avisá-la.  
Hermione agradeceu e foi para o seu quarto; as medi-bruxas já haviam feito tudo o que era possível, agora era só esperar a reação de Severo. Hermione dormiu no que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro.  
Teve um sonho agradável, onde os dois caminhavam juntos pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, de mãos dadas.  
Na manhã seguinte, quando Hermione abriu os olhos, levou um susto: Alvo Dumbledore a observava.  
- Bom dia! – disse ele.  
- Alvo! Cadê Severo? Ele está bem?  
- Calma, meu bem. Sim, ele reagiu. Acordou de madrugada, mas agora já está dormindo. Todo o processo sacrificou muita energia dele.  
- Eu preciso ir lá vê-lo!  
Hermione se ergueu da cama e correu para o quarto onde Severo estava, sem se preocupar em vestir um casaco ou calçar os chinelos.  
- Não faça barulho, Hermione, ele ainda está dormindo. – advertiu Madame Pomfrey.  
- Severo… – sussurrou ela chegando perto do marido.  
Sentou-se em uma cadeira e ali ficou até que ele acordasse. Porém isso só aconteceu na noite do dia seguinte.  
Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, mexeu a mão. Moveu a cabeça para o lado e viu Hermione sentada em uma cadeira, dormindo. Sorriu aliviado.  
- Hermione? Hermione!  
- O quê? Ahn? Severo! É você! Está acordado, finalmente!  
Ele apenas sorriu.  
- Sente-se melhor?  
- Sim… só muito fraco e cansado.  
Ela abriu um maravilhoso sorriso que só ela tinha. Se aproximou e pegou nas mãos do marido.

Já havia se passado quase três meses e Severo ainda estava se recuperando. Ficou à beira de ficar sem o movimento das pernas, pois parte do veneno atingiu o cérebro. Mas felizmente o socorro chegou a tempo.  
Agora, só depois de exatos quatro meses e doze dias, Severo estava em sua perfeita saúde, como sempre fora.  
- Hermione… já estou liberado.  
- Que bom, meu amor.  
- Liberado… para tudo. – ele sorriu com um ar maroto.  
- Tudo? – perguntou ela entendendo.  
- Tudo.

_"Essa mulher que se arremessa, fria  
E lúbrica aos meus braços, e nos seios  
Me arrebata e me beija e balbucia  
Versos, votos de amor e nomes feios. _

Essa mulher, flor de melancolia  
Que sei dos meus pálidos receios  
A única entre todas a quem deis  
Os carinhos que nunca a outra daria.

Essa mulher que a cada amor proclama  
A miséria e a grandeza de quem ama  
E guarda a marca deus meus dentes nela.

Essa mulher é um mundo! – uma cadela  
Talvez… – mas na moldura de uma cama  
Nunca mulher nenhuma foi tão bela!"

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, de tanta turbulência, eles puderam se amar em paz, esquecer o mundo lá fora, esquecer do tempo, de quem eram ou onde estavam, pensavam apenas um no outro e no amor que sentiam. Apagaram de suas memórias todas aquelas tempestade, continuaram suas vidas do ponto em que pararam, naquele dia onde Comensais da Morte invadiram a Mansão Snape e de lá levaram um homem.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Não ficou exatamente como eu esperei ao começar a história. Eu queria fazer um fim trágico, mas não tive coragem de matar nenhum dos dois. E tentei me inspirar, também, em Romeu e Julieta, quando um se mata pelo outro e os dois morrem, mas, como já disse, não tive coragem. Quem quiser se arriscar a escrever uma nova versão para esse fim (ou usar o mesmo assunto para uma fic nova), esteja à vontade.  
Quanto às músicas, a maioria eu coloquei os nomes dos compositores, porém, aqueles que eu não sabia, coloquei o nome do intérprete (pura preguiça de pesquisar). E quanto àqueles sonetos… um (Soneto à Morte – Giana De Marco) é meu, fiz sob encomenda de mim mesma. Estava faltando algo para aquela parte, e como não consegui pensar em alguma música, fiz esse soneto (dia 09 de Setembro, à tarde). E o outro, claro, é do Vinícius de Moraes.  
Aqui fico, agradecendo a todos que leram esta fic e pedindo algunsreviews tanto para me fazer críticas como elogios, pois isso só ajudaria a enriquecer minhas idéias.  
Essa fic foi iniciada numa manhã de Agosto (na escola, hehe), e concluída na noite de 09 de Setembro de 2004.  
Lara Sidney Snape Croft_


End file.
